


A Night of Passion

by CFCS716



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFCS716/pseuds/CFCS716
Summary: The one and only chance you have to be with the person you love. A passionate one night stand with Kakashi.caaruuu#5207
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Female Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	A Night of Passion

You feel the warm glow of the sun on your skin. You slowly blink open your eyes and see the sun rising over the sand dunes in the distance. It’s heartbreakingly beautiful. Is today the last day you’ll wake up to it? You close your eyes again and think of the past, of the first time you saw them. Beauty followed by tragedy. Back when your parents and sister were alive.

Your parents were merchants and traveled often selling their wares. Travelling around the continent with your family was a constant adventure but you were always curious about Sunagakure. Sand that was dry and flows like water out of your hand but can be strong enough to protect a village and its people. The beauty in being able to fall apart but can still become strong fascinated you. You remember walking hand in hand with your sister through the entry gates. You were awestruck. The sun was setting, casting the whole village in a warm golden glow. You felt the warmth on your skin and smiled. The village was bustling with people and full of energy. When your family ventured further into the village you remember when the ground began to shake violently followed by a loud crack and screams of panic. You looked up as the top of a building fractured and began to fall. It was chaos. People were running and screaming. Parts of the building falling created massive dust clouds. You remember the panic when you found yourself alone in the chaos. The relief when arms dragged you to safety. The devastation when you realize your family didn’t share the same fate.

Your family died in a training exercise gone wrong. You blink back tears. One day this pain will end. When there is no more war there will be no need for this way of life anymore. No more people will die because village vendettas. You shake off your melancholy and get ready for the day. The past week Konohagakure’s Anbu has been training with Sunagakure’s Anbu team to help foster peace and show transparency between villages. This could be your last chance to see him. You put on your training gear and your headband and start walking to the training grounds.

…

Your back is slammed to the floor for the fourth time. Both wrists captured above your head, the sharp feel of a blade pressed against your throat. The thick thighs straddling you tense and strong.

**“Have you had enough yet?”** a calm, smooth voice asks in your ear.

He is so close that you can feel his whisper light breath on your ear through his mask. Taking a quick glance around you see that the other Anbu soldiers are no longer paying attention to you getting your ass kicked in training for the fourth time. You take the risk and roll your hips up. You hear his breathing hitch in your ear. You angle your head to the side and put your mouth next to his and whisper, 

_“It’s cute that you think this is enough for me…”_

His breathing hitches again. The hand gripping your wrists tightens painfully. Thighs tensing even more as he pushes his hips down on to yours grinding slowly.

**“Come to my room after dinner Little Lotus and we’ll see what you can handle.”**

With one more grind down he gracefully jumps to his feet and holds his hand out to assist you. You stare as he walks back to the other members of Konohagakure’s Anbu squad but are snapped out of your reverie by your captain.

“This is the last day of our villages combined training. Konohagakure’s Anbu will be leaving first thing in the morning.”

…

You pace the length of your small apartment, your heart beating a mile a minute. Your dinner sits untouched on the table, you’re too anxious to eat. Do you go over? Do you ignore his invitation? You run your hands through your hair and clench your fists letting out a quiet scream. It has been so long and you have had dark thoughts of Kakashi since you first met him a couple years ago and every time you have come into with him since then. Before you can change your mind, you lock your front door, grab your keys, open the window and jump into the night.

It only takes you a few minutes to come up to the complex where all the Konohagakure Anbu are staying. You silently make your way to your destination. You lift your hand to knock only to freeze. You hesitate. Is this a good idea? He’s an Anbu captain for another village. You know your time is running up here in Sunagakure. This could be your only chance to be with him. Your confidence wavers and you slowly lower your hand. Before your hand falls the door opens suddenly. A hand reaches out lightning fast, seizes your wrist and drags you inside. Before you can comprehend what’s happening your body is pinned to the door. Both wrists pinned above your head with one of his. His other hand lightly clasped around your throat. He slowly leans his mouth next your ear.

**“So, you came.”**

Your breath hitches and you nod too nervous to speak. His hand strokes your neck one more time before sliding slowly up to caress your cheek. You feel his thumb grazing back and forth on your bottom lip. Your heart is pounding in your ears and your breathing quickens. With one last caress his hand slides up to your headband and slowly drags it down over your eyes. Kakashi leans in closer, his chest now pressed against yours. You hear the whisper light sound of fabric sliding against skin. Light breathing brushes over your lips. You can’t wait any longer. You lean forward trying to catch his lips with your own. He quickly grabs your throat again and pins you harder to the door.

**“Patience Little Lotus.”**

He leans forward and brushes his lips against yours. Giving you feather light kisses starting on your lips and slowly trailing to the side. A kiss on the cheek before he moves down your neck while sliding his hand up to grip your chin and turn your head to the side. The pressure is still light and you moan in frustration. You feel his lips pulls back, teeth grazing your skin as he smiles and lets out a small laugh. You hear his deep inhale when is nose in space between your shoulder and neck. He holds his breath and all is still for a moment.

Kakashi groans as he dives in, you feel his tongue and teeth marking you all the way along your shoulder to your neck. You struggle to get your wrists free and he graciously releases you. You take his face in both of your hand and bring his lips to yours. It’s a clash of lips tongue and teeth. One of his arms surrounds your waist pulling you in closer while the other snakes its way down the back of your pants.

Kakashi shoves his knee in between your thighs. You let out a small squeak as he grips your underwear pulling them up creating a beautiful friction.

**“If you’re not quiet someone might come to check on me. Let’s see if I can make you scream.”**

Your hips buck against his thigh, this isn’t enough. You pant in his ear,

_“Kakashi. I. I need more.”_

**“Hold on to me.”**

He moves your hands from his neck and slides them into his hair. You feel him kneel down, his hands sliding around to the front of your pants and slowly sliding them and your underwear down. He drags them down to your ankles, picks up your right leg to slide your shoe and pants off and does the same to the left. He lifts up your left leg placing your thigh on his shoulder and leans in. His hot breath flows over your core, you can feel yourself dripping down your thighs. A light kiss on your inner thigh, your legs start shaking in anticipation. Liquid heat touches your center and you feel his fingers slowly enter you. Your hips buck trying to encourage him to go deeper. He nips your clit as a warning then begins to eat you like a starving man. You lift one arm and bite down to muffle your screams.

You collapse back against the door, arms at your side as you try to catch your breath. You hear Kakashi stand up, zippers unzipping and clothing falling to the floor. You feel his hands skim up your waist and lifting to remove your shirt. You lift your arms as he drags the clothing up and over before letting it fall to the floor. His hands slowly make their way back down your arms to your bra, reaching behind you to undo. You drop your hands and let the bra fall to the floor, both standing naked but you can’t see a thing. He takes your hand and pulls you further into the room, takes you into his arms. Kissing you while walking you backwards. You feel your legs hit a bed and you sit down and slowly move to the middle, Kakashi following your every move. He pulls back for a moment, caressing your cheek,

**“I don’t think I can be gentle right now. I need you too much.”**

_“I need you too.”_

You both take a deep breath. He grabs your hips roughly turning you onto your stomach, pulling your hips into the air. He begins to rub his length against your core, your juices dripping onto him. He pulls back and places the tip at your entrance and slams into you. Your arms reach forward and push against the bedframe so you can push hard back into him. Wet sounds fill the air as he pounds into you over and over again. You try to stay quiet when, SMACK! The burn of his palm lights up your body and you clench around him. You give an involuntary moan and bite the covers beneath you. He does it again and again. Your whole body is shaking with the need to come. You are right on the edge.

_“I’m about to come Kakashi, please, harder”_

He lets out a guttural groan, slides his hand into your hair gripping hard and pulling your head to the side. You feel him lean down and latch his teeth onto your shoulder, biting down hard. An electric current runs through your entire body and you clench around him. You bite down on the sheets to muffle your scream as you come harder than you ever had. Kakashi tenses behind you, pulling your hair and biting down harder. Aftershocks burst through you as you collapse down onto the bed, all tension leaving your body. Rough hands grip your hips and turn you onto your back, Kakashi now on his knees between your legs.

**“We’re not done yet.”** He growls.

He kneels back further and pulls your hips up to rest on his thighs. He licks his thumb and slowly begins to make circles on your clit. Your hips grind up looking for more contact. His fingers begin to tease your entrance. Skimming around the edges before lightly dipping in and out. The light touching is driving you insane. Two can play at that game. You reach forward and drag your nails down his thighs. You stroke your hands over your thighs up to your chest and squeeze. You continue to touch yourself while pumping your hips into him trying to make him break first.

Kakashi’s body tenses before he strikes. He keeps one hand rubbing your clit and leans don takin a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. You release a ragged moan. Finally! You run your fingers through his hair as he ravishes your body with his mouth. He finally comes up for air and you take his face in your hands and drag his mouth to yours. Your bodies slick with sweat glide against each other in a perfect rhythm. You feel him reach down and place the tip of his throbbing cock at your entrance. He gently rubs the tip against your entrance before slowly impaling your body. He moves so slowly that you feel every inch of him slowly stretching you to accommodate him. The first time was fast and passionate but this feels like more. When his hips are flush with yours, he leans back onto his heels bringing your upper body flush with his. You feel him sink a little deeper and bite your lip to hold back a moan. His strong hands grip your hips tightly and raise you a couple inches before slamming you back down.

You wrap an arm around his neck to pull him closer. Your other hand resting against his cheek, your forehead pressed to his. The only sound is your heavy breathing filling the room. You lean in for a kiss. Your lips gently caress each other and your tongues begin to dance. He slowly lifts you again, only to bring you back down hard while grinding his hips up to make contact with your clit.

Your hands dive into his hair and you weave your fingers through the stiff strands and grip hard. Dragging him even closer to you. He tumbles you both backwards on to the bed and continues to kiss you passionately, thrusting shallowly in and out of you. Slowly grinding his body on top of yours. He goes down your neck kissing and sucking leaving even more marks. He rubs his nose against his bite mark from before. Lightly kissing the tender skin. He drags his nose back and forth across your collar bone, dusting it with kisses. He leans his head in the crook of your neck and starts thrusting stronger and deeper. Your body begins to tighten, your orgasm building. The pressure in your body is about to shatter.

Your emotions are all over the place. He is worshipping your body, loving it. You haven’t been held by someone who loves you in a long a time. You forgot what it felt like but if it’s anything like this it’s beautiful. You shudder trying to hold back a sob. Kakashi stops and pulls back.

**“What’s wrong my Little Lotus?”** His voice rough like gravel.

You try to turn your head away. But he pulls you back facing forward and rests his forehead against yours. He says nothing, patiently waiting for you respond.

_“I just didn’t know it could… that it would be like this.”_ You say after a moment.

**“It will always be like this for us.”**

He kisses you slowly, passionately, lovingly. He begins to slowly thrust again. The power of his thrusts builds, slamming into your body over and over again. He gives you one last passionate kiss before he leans back onto his knees, his hands gripping your ass. He pulls out until only the tip is in and pauses for a moment. Teasing you with small shallow thrusts. His grip tightens and he slams in deeper than before, hitting your sweet spot. You both groan in unison and you tighten around him. He pulls back again. You can feel his hungry gaze taking in the visual of being connected in the most intimate way. His hands take a moment and glide up and down your thighs a couple time before stroking over your hips and waist up to your breasts. He palms them and leans down to give each one a kiss before he leans back again. Dragging his hands back down your body to get a proper grip on your hips. With one strong thrust he enters you with his full length. Your arms are braced against the bed as your back arches into the thrust. Your hands grip the sheets as he does it again, and again, and again. Your whole body is shaking and then shatters. You tighten around him and moan loudly. Kakashi grunts and you feel warmth fill you. He collapses on top of you trying to catch his breath. He slips to the side and pulls you to him. Chest to chest you can feel his chest heaving and heart pounding under your hand. He leans down and presses a light kiss on your lips as he strokes your cheek. You put your hand on his stopping his movement.

_"Please Kakashi. Just for a moment.”_

He sighs but moves his hand from under yours and slowly slides the head band above your eyes and over your head. You blink a couple times to orient yourself and find yourself staring into deep black pools. You reach out to touch his cheek, going lower and touching his lips. Leaning forward you take his lips in a quick passionate kiss. You push him to his back and lean your head against his chest and relax. His hand stroking up and down your spine as you catch your breath.

Eventually the movement stops and you feel his breath deepen. A tear drips from your eye to his chest. You slowly move out from under his arm and out of bed. You walk back to the door, pick up your cloths and put them on. You look back to the bed one more time, to the one and only man you could have loved. You turn around, open the door, and walk out.

…

Lying in bed in your apartment, the night is calm. You see movement in the dark and know it’s time. You sit up as a familiar redhead with dead brown eyes steps out of the darkness.

“It’s time to go.”

He throws a black and red cloak onto the bed. You take a deep breath, stand up and slide the cloak over you shoulders. You hear the screech of metal on metal and turn to watch him slash your headband with a kunai. You take it from him and put it on. You take one last look around the place that was supposed to be a home but was a prison built courtesy of the Fourth Kazekage. Tonight was the last night to feel happiness, to feel love. It’s time to turn everything off now and do what has to be done. Goodbye Kakashi.

_“Let’s go Master Sasori.”_


End file.
